1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface card, and more particularly, to an interface card with a mechanism for covering a connector thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of an interface card 10 seated on a motherboard 12 of the prior art. The motherboard 12 includes a plurality of slots 14 which can each conform to peripheral component interface-express (PCI-E), peripheral component interface (PCI), and so on. The interface cards 10 can be inserted into one of the slots 14. An interface card 10 can be a sound card, a SCSI card, a network card, and so on.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is diagram of the interface card 10 shown in FIG. 1 of the prior art. The interface card 10 includes a circuit board 16 which can be a printed circuit board and a bracket 18 connected to the circuit board 16 for wedging into an opening of a case (not shown in figures). The bracket 18 can be an L-shaped bracket. The interface card 10 further includes a connector 20 installed on an edge of the circuit board 16 for inserting into the slot 14 of the motherboard 12. The connector 20 includes a plurality of golden fingers, and the connector 20 can conform to PCI-E, PCI, accelerated graphics port (AGP) interface, and so on. The interface of the connector 20 needs to match the interface of the slot 14.
Because the connector 20 is an electrical interface for data transmission between the interface card 10 and the motherboard 12, there is a need to keep the connector 20 clean to avoid poor electrical connection between the interface card 10 and the motherboard 12. However when the interface card 10 is not inserted into the slot 14, the connector 20 of the interface card 10 is typically exposed to the air so that the connector 20 can be easily covered with dust or oxidized. Even when the interface card 10 is inserted into the slot 14, dust can still fall onto the interface of the connector 20 and the slot 14 resulting in poor electrical contact between the interface card 10 and the motherboard 12.